Love In The Soul Society Is Difficult
by The RoseBlade Ninja Alchemist
Summary: EVERYONE in the Soul Society knew that they were in love. But the problem was: did they? HitsuxOC. If you don't like, don't read! The rating may get higher. Warning: Japanese words, TOUSHIRO OBSESSION, slight MOMO bash, and major EMBARASSMENTS! X3
1. Trouble

**A.N.: Hiya everyone! Well, this is THE first fanfiction I've ever submitted! Sorry it's so SHORT! It's only about two pages, but I PROMISE: the rest will be much longer. I've been told that I am a pretty good writer, but I honestly think that I could do better. But that's up to you guys, of course! I've also been told that I am a pretty funny person as well, but, again, that's to the reader's discretion! Well, I guess I'll just end my rant now (I SO EXCITED THAT THIS IS THE FIRST THING I EVER SUBMITTED!). Anyway, read on!**

**Oh! Also, I DO NOT own 'Bleach'. Ya hear that, Tite Kubo?! DO NOT OWN! If I did, Toushiro would be chained up in my basement by now.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

…"**Guh. What time is it?" I groggily mumbled to myself. I tossed in my bed again, while, unsurprisingly, I made the discovery that I was enveloped in my blanket. Apparently, I performed a mummy burial on myself during my sleep again. So, like one of those fancy Chinese boxes, I had to try to figure out how to get myself out without using any blunt objects. "Argh." I mumbled through my blanket as I started to squirm around, as if waking up encased in your blanket is an average, normal, everyday thing. "Grah!" I started to get mad. I know it's normal for people to do weird things in their sleep, but on a daily basis?! "RAWR!!!" I yelled, and finally boiled past my temper, which was not very far from my normal state of mind. I squirmed profusely, stretching my arms and legs out, and thinking and doing every which way to get myself out of this predicament. I probably looked like a giant, white, fat, spaz-happy worm. **

"**GAH!!! FREEDOM!!" I yelled in victory as I threw the blanket off and sat up in my bed. Then, I squinted my eyes from suddenly being exposed to light, since I slept for a good 8 hours. **

**The sunlight streamed in through the window of my small bedroom in my two-room living quarters. It's the only thing that Shinigami (1) in the lower seats are allowed. I glanced at the clock, which read 7:00 a.m. There was a careful breeze that was slightly ruffling my curtains. As I was enjoying this scene of tranquility, something that doesn't come very often in the Soul Society, a **_**Jigoku-Chou **_**(2) fluttered quietly through the window. I stretched out my hand and laid out my finger for the **_**Jigoku-Chou**_** to land on.**

"_**Megumi Shikara is to report to Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou **_**(3)**_** as soon as possible. Good day!"**_

"**I got it. Thanks." I responded, and slightly flicked my finger and watched it flutter away, as quietly as it came. Then, an overwhelming sense of guilt, fear, curiosity—but mostly fear— came over me that Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou wanted to speak to me. A chill ran up and down my back. Especially since it was before working hours even started. Out of everyone you could anger, he was one of the people that you didn't want putting you on his hit-list. I had never made him mad personally, but I had heard rumors. "**_**Crap! This is bad! Why does the Sou-Taichou want me to report to him so early?! I am screwed!" **_**I thought hopelessly, as I got off of my bed, walked around it to the window, and closed the curtains to make sure that no one was peeking while I was getting dressed. I slipped off my pajamas so I could put on my **_**Shihakusho **_**(4). **

**When I put myself together I went to the mirror to make sure I looked good. I figured the more presentable I look; the more the **_**Sou-Taichou**_** would let up on any punishment I was going to get. The only finishing touch was the **_**Asauchi (5)**_** I was assigned. Since I was an 8****th ****Seat, I didn't have my own **_**Zanpaku-To **_**(6). **

**Confident that I looked presentable enough, I strode out the door with as much confidence I could muster, despite the fact that there was an earthquake equaling more than a 9.5 on the Richter Scale (7) happening on my hands. I was walking for about 10 minutes through the living quarters of the Seireitei, and all was quiet. Everyone was probably still getting ready for working hours to start.**

"_**Shimatta**_** (8)**_**!**_** I hope this isn't about that gigantic ink spill the other day!" I whispered to myself, while placing my hands on my cheeks. And it was at that moment that all the confidence I had built up over the past ten minutes went OUT THE WINDOW. I then became a babbling puddle of hopelessness. **_**"Man oh man! What's he gonna DO?! That ink spill was an accident! I guess I'd better learn the name of every Shinigami, and how to shuffle and deliver mail, since that's the job I'm gonna be demoted to! I might have spilt ink on the paperwork of nearly every Division, and not confess, but it was an accident! Renji surprised me! It's HIS fault! Maybe if I confessed earlier, instead of trying to hide it, I wouldn't have been in as much trouble as I'm going to be. That giant ink spill really set back Soul Society, but…but...but…" **_**I stopped freaking out when I realized where I was. IN FRONT OF YAMAMOTO-SOU-TAICHOU'S OFFICE. "CRAP." I said as I knocked on the door, and my response was Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou's voice himself reply, "Come in." He didn't sound happy, but he didn't sound mad either. "Uhh…Sou-Taichou?"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A.N.: …Well, what'd you think? I just got a rough start, and I hope that all of you who read this, plan to stick with me in the long run, as this is most likely going to be a very long story, since I am known for writing a lot when I have the right amount of inspiration. Just look at my profile. And for those of you who like a lot of ranting and detail, there will surely be a lot of that here! **

**Anyway, reviews WILL be appreciated, and ARE appreciated. I will go into more detail in later chapters, and I am predicting (puts fingers to head to activate psychic powers)…that you guys will be absorbed into the story as it goes on! I promise it gets better! OKAY! NOW I am done with my rant. Good day, thank you for reading, and please review, as reviews will most definitely make my writing better. But not if it's gonna be really mean, and have AB-SO-LUTELY nothing productive to contribute at all. Also, I hope that the title is changeable, because I'm not too sure about the title…**

**Oh yeah! For the little numbers throughout this short little chapter, the words that come before them may need translating/explaining. So, 1. 'Shinigami' means 'death god', 2. Jigoku-chou means 'hell butterfly' which are those little things that give people messages, and/or teleportation uses (I think), 3. 'Sou-Taichou' means 'Captain-Commander', 4. 'Shihakusho' I don't think it has a direct meaning, but it's the name of the uniform that all Shinigami wear, 5. 'Asauchi' doesn't have a direct meaning either, but it's what the nameless Zanpaku-To are called that are given to lower seats in a Division, 6. 'Zanpaku-To 'means something along the lines of'soul-cutter and we all know what they're for, 7. This is probably unknown, but the 'Richter Scale' is what measures the level of an earthquake, and 8. 'Shimatta!' means 'Damn it!' in Japanese. I'm trying to put this in the dialogue of Japanese, since I REALLY don't like the English version. Except for Johnny Yung Bosch, who ROCKS! Well, this little note took up a little more space than I wanted it to. So, again, thanks for reading, and please review! Bye! (waves, then bows)**


	2. I'm WHAT!

A.N.: (RoseBlade is shown sitting in front of the laptop, rolling back and forth in the fetal position) That didn't happen. That didn't happen. That didn't happen. That didn't happen. Oh, hi. The reason why I'm freaking out, is because last night, I was trying to save this second chapter, but my computer froze WHILE I was trying to save it! So now, I have to re-do this WHOLE chapter! It probably won't be as good as the first time around, since I don't remember everything I said before. And as you'll see, it's going to be WAY longer than the last chapter! Although, that may be due to the increase of dialogue…

Also, I do NOT own Bleach. No matter HOW much I wish I did…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door eerily creaked open, and a little too slowly for my liking. I saw Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou with his cane, and Sasakibe standing next to him. I still couldn't tell if he was angry, or happy, or what. But, either way, I could tell that every _reishi _(1)in my body was scared stiff. And I could swear I was pale. "Uhh, S-Sou-Taichou?" I asked. "Y-you wanted to s-speak with me?"

"Yes. There is something important I wanted to speak with you about." He croaked.

'UH, Sou-Taichou!! I swear, i-it was an a-accident! I-it was all R-RENJI'S fault, you s-see? I WAS G-GOING TO D-DELIVER T-THEM W-WHEN RENJI SURPRISED M-ME, A-AND THERE WERE ALL OF THE OPENED P-PACKAGES OF INK A-AND—

"Whoa! That's not what I wanted to talk to you about! Wait, what are you talking about?" I started freaking out, but the Sou-Taichou stopped me.

"Oh, nothing, Sou-Taichou! Haha!" I said nervously. He didn't know what I was talking about, and since it wasn't even what he wanted to talk about, there was no sense in getting myself in trouble. All the better for me! "Well, it's just that, normally you would wait until working hours started to call someone in." I surprisingly got out without stuttering. Or freaking out.

"I actually wanted to speak with you about your being the 8th Seat in the 6th Division." He admitted seriously.

"Uh-huh." I got nervous again as I nodded carefully and gulped hard. This couldn't be good. So I WAS in trouble after all! He was being really serious, but then again, he ALWAYS sounded serious. It was like a job requirement for being a Taichou.

"You see, I noticed that your productivity has increased lately, being in the 6th Division. So I wanted to…" he paused. God, what's he gonna DO?! Demote me?! Fire me?! Wait until working hours started, gathered everyone in the Soul Society, THEN fired me?! Granted, that last one was a little crazy, but still! I started sweating profusely, and my body temperature must have been unnaturally high.

"I wanted to…promote you to _San-Shoui _(2)!" he announced.

"Wha?" I sat there, with a dumbfounded look on my face. Of course I didn't mean the "Can you repeat that?" what, but I actually meant the "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" what. Seriously, I couldn't believe what he just said.

"That's right!" he said.

"What?! WAIT ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'M SERIOUSLY GETTING PROMOTED?! TO SAN-SHOUI?! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GREAT! I'M GONNA BE PROMOTED TO—Wait a minute. The 6th Division ALREADY has a San-Shoui." I started freaking out, this time out of happiness, but then realized something. How could I be promoted to a rank that is ALREADY filled?

"Ah. You see, I noticed that you've been working at Soul Society for almost a CENTURY now, and in the same Division no less." He said.

"_Has it really been THAT long?_" I wondered.

"First, you started as the 24th Seat for the first 25 years you'd been here, and then you were promoted to the 16th Seat for another 50 years." He went on, stating the stuff that I already knew.

He always did this! He stated the stuff that everyone knew already, and meetings ALWAYS ending up being repetitive and time-consuming. It was always SO boring! Of course, I wasn't about to tell him that. I wasn't the type to disrespect authority WHAT-SO-EVER, for any reason at all. And although everyone around me always said it would do me good to voice my opinion once in a while, it just made me nervous and panicky and uncomfortable. Eventually, he got to the rank I was in now.

"And, now as the 8th Seat of the 6th Division, your work has been very impressive, and I have even gone over some of your work with Kuchiki-Taichou. Why, just last month, someone spilled ink all over the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 11th, and 12th Division's paperwork, which you handled very well by volunteering to help copy it all beforehand!" He paused, and I had flinched when he mentioned the ink spill, and mentally sweat-dropped. "Also, with all of the new recruits in the 6th Division, you've been helping out a lot with teaching them all the names of everyone they need to know, telling them which paperwork goes to who, and overall helping them deal with the strange behavior of the other Divisions. You've been doing a very good job, so I decided that you were about due for a promotion, and transfer."

"Oh. I see. _Arigatou-gozaimasu_ (3). You won't regret this, Sou-Taichou!" I boldly promised, even through my slight disappointment.

"I see. You are dismissed." He said, with a slight hint of what I made out to be amusement in his voice, but soon dismissed it. And with that, I bowed out of respect to the Sou-Taichou first, then to Sasakibe, turned around, opened the door, which surprisingly didn't creak open, and left. When I stepped outside, I noticed that the hustle and bustle of the Soul Society that I had gotten used to over the century had started up for the day. Apparently, that little meeting had taken longer than I anticipated. But I wasn't focusing on that. I was actually focusing on my thoughts.

"_I can't believe this. San-Shoui? The Sou-Taichou wants to promote me to San-Shoui! A lowly 8__th __Seat! And a FEMALE Shinigami, nonetheless! This is a privilege that not every female Shinigami get to experience! But what about Renji? What about my life in the 6__th__ Division? I think I'm actually starting to like him, and I think he's actually starting to like me! Me, of all people! I, with meager Kido skills, and even more MEAGER Kendo skills! A guy like him doesn't just come along and think, "Hmm, I kind of like this girl, maybe I'll pay attention to her to see what she's like, and to see if I like her!" I've worked hard to get him to even TALK to me! What's gonna happen to that?! But still, I'm gonna be promoted! What am I gonna DO?!" _As I was thinking all of this doubtful crap, I didn't exactly watch where I was walking. "OOF!" I pathetically cried out as I hit something, clumsily fell backwards. I fell flat on my butt, sending waves of pain through my entire body. I wanted to beat whatever or WHOEVER I ran into senseless, since this happens to me a LOT. Okay, I know getting mad about falling on your butt sounds kind of pathetic, but hey! When you step in MY shoes for a week, you'd know how it feels.

"HEY! Watch where you're going! Your lack of attention really could've hurt someone!" a malevolent, but feminine, voice yelled at me on my position on the ground. Easy for you to say, pal. "Your lack of—Huh? Megumi?" the same voice started to unaccommodatingly criticize my apparent 'lack of attention' again, when she stopped and called my name. While trying to overcome the still overwhelming sensations of pain, I opened my eyes and saw a hand extending in my direction. I looked further on and saw that the person who was previously insulting me, was none other than…

"Ise-Fuku-Taichou!" I gleefully called out, being mindful of my honorifics. I took the hand that she extended my way.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you would be in the office by now." She pointed out, as she helped me up from the ground.

"Well…" I trailed off. I didn't know how she would feel about it, since she was one of my closest friends. Heck, I didn't even know how I felt about it yet! "You see, the Sou-Taichou called me in for a meeting this morning." I started. Ise-Fuku-Taichou started to look concerned. "Oh! Don't worry! Although, I thought it was something bad at first, too..." I consoled her. "You see, he called me in, and apparently, he thinks that I've been doing a very good job, and thinks I should be promoted…AND transferred." I said, with a sort of a solemn tone.

"Well, what do YOU think?" she answered. "Because it seems to me that you don't feel all too happy about this." She asked me. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, it was true. She always knew how to draw things out of me that I never wanted to admit.

"Well, don't get me wrong! I'm actually glad that the Sou-Taichou wanted to promote me! But, you know how hard it is for a person like ME to make friends. I'm not exactly what you would call 'outgoing'." I admitted. "I'd actually consider myself one of those silent people."

"Well, what's wrong with that? You know what they say: _'Watch out for the silent ones.'_" She assured me, as she turned to her "Ms. Mommy" mode. "I'm sure that with this promotion AND transfer, it's just the push you need to bring out the 'social butterfly' in you!" she encouraged me.

"You DO have a point…" I trailed off. She always had a way to make me think, and REALLY think. Through her dictatorial appearance, her business ethics, and her habit of always carrying some sort of book, she was actually pretty nice, and even maternal at times.

"Well, I have to go, Megumi! I have to find Kyoraku-Taichou, wherever he passed out last night." She sighed, as I giggled. It seemed like he was always drunk and always making shots at Ise-Fuku-Taichou, and never wanting to work.

"All, right then. I'll see you later, Ise-Fuku-Taichou." I bowed as I bid her adieu. "I'll think about all of this!"

"All right! Well, good luck with your promotion, Megumi! Come see me when you get situated, all right?" she said as she turned on her heel.

"Okay! I will!" I said as I turned around and started jogging to the 6th Division. _"Hmm, I wonder how this is gonna turn out." _I thought. _"Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought. Maybe Ise-Fuku-Taichou is right. This might be good for me after all. I may even find a better guy than Renji…" _I thought, as I left to the 6th Division, for probably one of the last times in a long time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N.: GAH!! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Literally I can't remember the last time I updated. Guess I'm not a very good author so far… (scratches head) It's because I've been becoming so obsessed with Sonic (the game AND the anime. Don't ask). Well, there it is! That's the closest thing to a cliffhanger I can get! It'll get better. TRUST ME! Also, I apologize for the unnecessarily long delay from updating! School kept bothering me, and I finally got into the rhythm of actually DOING my homework! YESH!!

Well, I also put the little numbers here, which means that some words may need translation and/or explanation. 1. _'Reishi'_ is what everything and everyone in Soul Society is made of, 2. _'San-shoui' _is what I've managed to collect as a translation for 'Third-Lieutenant'. If anyone has the real translation, you've GOT to tell me! And 3. _'Arigatou gozaimasu' _means 'Thank you very much.' Though, most of you should've known that already…Well, until next chapter!


End file.
